devilishly sweet
by akkachi
Summary: a series of drabbles for dominant!Teppei/Hanamiya and everyday situations they could be in. M rated because yeah, it's Hanamiya.
1. Chapter 1

A series of small KiyoHana drabbles I'll be doing, some fluffy( well as fluffy as it can get with Hanamiya) some smutty etc etc

* * *

A loud moan echoed throughout the walls of the room, and it just kept climaxing as the sound of a bed moving back and forth was audible, roughly scratching the wooden floor.

"Kiyoshi..._you bastard_..."

A hoarse voice whispered, and let out a shrill cry of pleasure again.

"Mmm..what was that?"

He sunk deeper with his hips, and towered him, his thighs held on his arms, supporting him. Lowering his face on his, he breathed harshly inches away from his lips, his focus on the tender skin that was slowly parting, giving him permission to enter. Kiyoshi, slipped his tongue on the other's cavity, ravishing his sweet taste and helping himself on other parts of his flushed delicate skin.

Neither knew how they ended up like this, their bodies electrified by the friction they caused, their thoughts and words scattered. Having someone like Hanamiya as a partner required some effort and Kiyoshi was more than glad to oblige. Their nights of love making didn't always end up in a pleasant way though, Kiyoshi would -_ amongst other things_\- find dispersed bruises, red marks, and scratches, all of which were located mostly on his abdomen and lower backside .

Hanamiya didn't take pride in being so easily handled by Kiyoshi's antics, his indignant protests always muffled by the sounds of pleasure he made when he pressed on his sweet spot. As carefree of an attitude he seemed to have , in contrast to Hanamiya's, his oblivious nature seemed to come off whenever their particles of clothing did too. He never would've expected to see this side of him, after always encountering his blithe and vivacious demeanor on court.

Right now he was under his grasp, his lithe silhouette writhing underneath his hot fingertips that seemed to be tantalizingly moving forward his nether area and all the while whispering sweet nothings to his burning skin.

He hated this. He hated how Kiyoshi made defeat so exciting, because that's what it was. He had lost to his wits, and was being toyed by an _idiotic giant _that made him feel _oh so good_.

"Hanamiya...move a bit- forward, I can't reach you like_ this_"

He panted, and Hanamiya compelled albeit a bit begrudginly, wriggling beneath him, reaching the spot he was told. He could see how much Kiyoshi wanted this. His vision was clouded and hazy, his lids lowered and his body radiating heat.

"_Guess_ which basketball idiot is looking like a bitch in heat right now..."

His snarky comment made Teppei grin a tad, before flipping him over on all fours, his head hitting the bed sheets with force.

"You look much better like_ this_.."

Hanamiya grit his teeth and fisted the soft fabric of the bedspread, his eyebrows knitted together forming a scowl that could not go unnoticed. If he wasn't in such a inferior position, he'd bash his head in and take him right there. But alas the much larger basketball player had him begging - although he'd never admit - for release.

His slender fingers grazed over the soft skin of his buttocks, before pulling them apart and sliding his two digits inside.

Hanamiya let out a cry, followed by an agitated grunt of pleasure. His eyes were shut tightly and his bottom lip was slighty quivering as he felt Kiyoshi's swift movements in his core.

"_Nothing to say now?..."_

Kiyoshi teased with a sultry voice, realizing himself how much he wanted to incite that short fuse of his and have him come at him with bitter comebacks. It excited him in a way, knowing he enjoyed this far more than he'd ever show.

"I had no idea you'd be _this much of a freak_, two goody shoes."

He retorted and raised his head to look behind his shoulder, to the other male. All of this teasing had him on edge and if kept going like this he'd eventually die of boredom. Antagonising him with acrid remarks was part of his morose nature, and he'd make sure to put it to good use as of now.

Kiyoshi, as if he'd understood the subtle implications, removed his fingers and swiftly entered him, his weight forced down on Hanamiya while he pinned his hands on either side of his head.

"Well if that's the case you'd better enjoy this freaky side of me while you can..."

He thrust deeper, his movements slow and steady while holding a handful of Hanamiya's hair, playing with strands here and there and putting some behind his ear. He couldn't see his face, but from the way he buckled his hips he was certain he felt the sensation throughout his whole body.

Reaching his climax, Hanamiya's disheveled body was at Kiyoshi's mercy -so to speak- as he was at him most vulnerable. If he ever was.

He craddled his figure and started stroking his cheek in a loving and tender way, as these were the only few moments of care he could exhibit, without having them dismissed by him.

"You were really amazing today...and _pretty obedient _if I say so myself"

Hanamiya was about to pop a vein at the mention of the word 'obedient', his eyes suddenly widening and his sore butt squirming in his hold.

"I will kill you slowly if you ever call me that again and I'll enjoy every moment of it, you _airheaded buffoon_"

He practically shrieked, something which made Kiyoshi go into a laughing fit and enfuriating Hanamiya even more so.

* * *

**A/N** Yes I somehow managed to write this instead of updating my other fic aaalright.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings with Hanamiya were always pleasant for Teppei, as he got to see his fresh face after a long night of lovemaking, but the same could not be said for Hanamiya. He'd get up ahead of him, excuse himself in the bathroom and shower thoroughly as he felt proper hygiene was a must, especially in this relationship. He'd always throw tantrums about how Kiyoshi never rinsed his mouth after certain oral activities and how he'd always insist on kissing him with the same filthy orifice, not minding it in the slightest. He would go on and on about how undignified Kiyoshi was, and how he tricked him with his vivacious demeanor, but he'd just be faced with the same elated attitude and a warm smile. How he despised him for that.

"Makoto, I told you it's alright, I don't mind at all!"

Teppei beamed, and rushed to embrace him from behind, always wanting to be close to him when they were about to have an argument. He was no idiot, contrary to how Hanamiya always viewed him as, he could read his moods very lucidly and knew how to deal with each and every one of them. Even if that always ended up in a defeated-by-Kiyoshi's-wits-again long hugging sessions. Hanamiya could swear the man just loved to wrap his hands around anything smaller in form that moved, no other way to explain it.

" Do you_ always _have to grab me like this?"

He huffed, and gave him a quick sharp look before removing himself from him. He knew what Kiyoshi was trying to do, and that was to shut him up and take him to bed again so they could cuddle some more like that was the answer to everything.

"Oh.. sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Forget about it, just let me make something to drink..."

He threw a hand dismissively at him, and right at that moment he was definite he could see Teppei instantly switching to a hurt expression, his eyes almost looking like they belonged to a puppy. A very large, muscular and_ extremely _irritating puppy. This man was a force of nature, he could never tell if he was joking or not. _What kind of guy makes a face like that?. _In his seventeen years of existence, he had never encountered someone like Teppei. Though, notably, there's a first time for everything as they say.

"_Makoto_..."

He whined in his gruff voice, almost instantly making Hanamiya's spine chill. He was well aware of how he _only_ tried to console him, but there were only two ways Kiyoshi would use that tone of voice. First, was when they'd fight about meaningless things - most of the time the fight incited by Hanamiya- and wanting to make up again, and second was when Kiyoshi was heated up during sex. He'd lower his body down to Makoto's, his glistening with sweat abdomen pressing on him tantalizingly, and drawl his name while his lower body was rhythmically thrusting within him. And the act would tempt him, it'd tempt Makoto to let go, and release all inhibitions and restraints he may have had imposed on himself. The harder Kiyoshi gripped on his thighs, the more he'd slowly lose his self control, and his body would just do as it felt like. Teppei wasn't one to take pride in making Hanamiya surrender to his touch, but seeing him enjoy this as much as he did, it made him push even further, make him elicit words and the utterance of his name over and over, an act of reiteration he'd never grow weary of.

He was pulled off his daydream immediately, when Kiyoshi noticed how his face had started to heat up, his cheeks almost giving away his innermost thoughts. Now it was just a fine gap between them, Kiyoshi slowly gliding both his hands in Hanamiya's lean figure guiding him closer.

"Makoto, what were you thinking about that made you blush like _that_?"

His eyes flew open, gaping at him in astoundment. He wasn't even sure how long that small evocation of memories lasted, but seeing how he was transparent enough for Kiyoshi to notice, his body certainly couldn't be trusted around him.

Kiyoshi was diligent when it came to Hanamiya expressing his thoughts and feelings. His eyes were fixed on him, noticing every detail, from the puckering of his lips to the inaudible purr he made when he reached for his back, smoothly and attentively rubbing the curve of his spine. He lowered his left sleeve, exposing his shoulders, and began planting soft kisses to the area.

Hanamiya moaned bemusedly, and held a fistful of Kiyoshi's hair, while he was persistently continuing on with his ministrations, so as to show him he wasn't going to hold back. Especially not now, with him arching his back and lecherously revealing more skin for Kiyoshi to ravenously indulge on.

"You're not even objecting to me doing this today, _my my_... are you finally giving in?"

Unbelieveably so, Teppei turned into a completely different man when it came to alluring Hanamiya into bed. He wasn't even trying as hard, when Hanamiya made it obvious he wanted it, _craved_ it even. No matter how many times he'd deny it, he'd always make the most _obscene _sounds in bed, his voice breaking at every forward thrust and his knees trembling from the intense feeling of pleasure.

Makoto could only bite his lips, his eyes forced shut and his pride diminishing by the minute, as Teppei had latched his skillful tongue on his neck and chin, licking every inch of him. He wasn't even sure if this was the same guy as before, performing these lascivious fits, not budging at all, even in Makoto's weak attempts at pushing him away.

"Are you going to make me beg for it or what?"

Hanamiya chuckled feebly, and stared as intensely as he could in his eyes. He would not go down without a fight, and provoking him was his last resolve.

" Hasty are we? I thought I'd leave that till after I was done with _this_"

He firmly sucked on and marked his collarbone, while reaching down his buttocks and grabbing them forcefully, kneading them in his palm harshly, knowing _exactly_ how much it enticed him.

Kiyoshi was nothing but merciless while wantonly ravishing his upper body, leaving him a disheveled mess. He was not going to be ceasing his actions unless Makoto told him so and right now he was more than submissively hanging around his grasp, having _no will _to fight back.

" If you're going to do it do it_ right_-"

His sentence was cut off as Kiyoshi bit his chin and moved to his plump and saccharine lips, lovingly pressing on them, slowly kissing him and caressing his tongue. Any sort of further protests he may have had were now muffled, and were replaced by his sweet and low moans as he let him explore his cavity, returning the gesture as well. He pressed against Kiyoshi, deepening the kiss, making him frown at the sudden change of pace.

Hanamiya was a swift person, wanting nothing but to get to the point, so having a lover like Teppei, whose torturing slow manners were his only forte , was driving him mad. Maybe that's why they'd always make a proper mess of themselves while making love.

Teppei removed himself, albeit a bit indignantly, and left Hanamiya with his tousled hair and clothes, as well as his ever growing heat, as a sort of punishment. And his appearance were to exemplify that. His eyes were hazy and half lidded, and his lips had stayed partly open, as if feeling the insatiable need to taste more and more of him. His body desired the intimacy Kiyoshi had countlessly provided him with, and how could he even deny it at his state.

* * *

**A/N** BruHHHhhh I finally updated this, my one and only pride as I call it. Kiyohana is a strong ship it really is, and I hope I'm doing it justice, even tho this is definitely a bit (a whole lot) occ for Hanamiya mostly (and Teppei).


	3. Chapter 3

_Despair_. That was the only word that could fully explain how Hanamiya felt at the moment. His eyes were glued on an unfamiliar girl that was standing next to Kiyoshi, and how she'd playfully hit his shoulder while touching the pleated hemline of her skirt. Teppei seemed to laugh at whatever they were discussing, and to any passerby it'd seem like they were a couple chit chatting on the side of the street. Exactly what had Hanamiya on edge for minutes now. He must've been idle and staring for a while considering an elderly lady came by and poked him, asking if he was alright or not.

Eventually Kiyoshi noticed his unflinching fixed look on him, and waved at him, his smile ever so bright. While on the other side, Hanamiya's eyes had that distinct glint in them that suggested _murder_.

"Oi, Makoto! Come over here!"

"_Can't_._Busy._"

He mumbled angrily to himself, and rushed in the opposite direction. He wanted nothing more than to leave him with his 'so important acquaintance' that had him smiling like an idiot and be done with the whole ordeal. But as always, Teppei wasn't oblivious to his curt behavior and realized something was off. They'd been opponents before, he _knew_ how Hanamiya looked when he was ready to bite someone's head off.

"Hey! ..Oi Makoto, slow down!"

He had gone after him, and while calling his name several times Hanamiya's pace wouldn't slow down. Even more so - everytime he heard his voice uttering his name- he'd take _bigger steps_, his need to get away even greater. Because he was certain, that the longer he heard Teppei's apologetic tone, the harder it'd be for him to run away and not just immediately turn around and fall into his chest.

"Did I do something? Please talk to me, why are you leaving so suddenly?"

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _Such _a huge idiot_. He had no intention of _crying_, let alone show any signs of weakness to him even if it _killed him_. But God, did it not stir him up everytime he felt him getting closer. He had kept his distance while dashing away for a _reason_. That reason being Teppei grabbing him and doing the _only _thing that made him go weak, his heart fluttering and his throat going dry. _Embracing him so tightly_, he literally _smothered_ him in his arms. And it'd warm up Hanamiya, it'd warm him up _so_ bad he'd turn into melted butter just from his touch. So he cleared his mind out of those thoughts and made sure that wouldn't happen.

"_Please..."_

Teppei whispered, his voice almost cracking like glass, instantly making Hanamiya stop in his tracks. He knew he was stronger than this but he had to. The moment he decided he had fallen in love with Kiyoshi, he compromised with his self. He made a point of distinguishing between his selfish side, and the side that loved Teppei uncoditionally (even secretly).

"Just... go home without me"

Teppei's face dropped, and he stared at Hanamiya's back in awe. He had never seen him like this before. He, himself, was incapable of going over to his side and swoop him off his feet, show him how much he loved him, a thing he seemed to need the most right at that moment. The reason why being ... he felt like he was at fault. He had a habit of blaming himself for every minor issue Hanamiya would have. Mostly because he was ecstatic having someone like him by his side (having the obvious unapproachable aura around him). He felt he was given a privilege Hanamiya would never give off to _just_ anyone, and he wanted to make sure he showed his gratitude about it. He'd always be a tad aloof, and made sure Teppei knew where to draw the line when it came to personal space, but seeing how he completely disregarded all of his pleas, made him more than worried.

"No! Please just tell me what I did to upset you? Hey, Makoto-!"

Hanamiya completely ignored the sound of his voice, and focused on his footsteps. He had no time for any of this, even if he knew he was hurting Teppei.

Having walked a few blocks away, he took a detour to a nearby park and sat underneath a tree that seemed to cover plenty of space and provide a great amount of shade. He ran a finger to move the bangs from his face and let a long sigh escape his lips. He found himself in a plight.

Before meeting Teppei, everything was ideal. He'd have his mind set on breaking weaker players' minds, and get pleasure from seeing their hopeless expressions, their looks of plea towards their captains, hanging from a thin thread of hope that was imminently going to be crushed by him. He took pleasure in only that, mostly. And what else could he possibly want? His grades were excellent, he was a child prodigy and everyone feared him. The trio of success, for_ him _at least. But then_ he _came around, and changed everything.

If you asked his classmates, about Hanamiya's fears, they'd tell you he had none. And they'd be right, he never showed any signs of that emotion. For his teammates, they'd say it was Imayoshi, Too's former captain. But for him, there was one thing he dreaded. And that was _loss_. What had unfolded in front of him at that moment was no other than that. At least so he thought. Teppei managed to root this heavy emotion deep inside him, and his heart was wavering. He felt like laughing at himself, he,_ out of all people_, feeling like _this_? _Pathetic at best._

_'Love is a horrible thing'_

He whispered to himself, even though he was all alone. That's also what was bothering him, how Kiyoshi hadn't even tried looking for him. Was he still talking to that girl? Was he really meaningless to him?. And then it dawned on him, how he always, one way or another, craved attention from him. In childish ways too, like he was some 1st grader, getting jealous and mad at him. But always being the one who made up with him first, albeit blaming Kiyoshi in the process and making up all sorts of things to justify his arguments. And then he brought his face to mind, his benevolent smile that'd take in every curse and frown from him with delight, and he'd wrap his arms around him before melting him with his radiating heat. He'd sleep like that, on top of him, like a small child.

His face started getting red and his throat dry, evoking emotions like these was at the bottom of his list for today. He was mad at Teppei, he had to focus on that for his own sake.

"Makoto"

He heard a firm voice calling him, probably Teppei, but he was nowhere to be found the last 5 minutes or so, so he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He grinned and started chuckling, holding back his tears from falling down on his heated cheeks. He looked like a mess, he was certain of it.

"My mind is definitely fucked up, it's like Kiyoshi's-"

His sentence was cut short from a pair of lips that had latched themselves on his wet cheek, ones that kept going, kissing every inch of his pale face. He ran his mouth over the trail of tears, and breathed softly next to his ear.

_"Why do you always do this to yourself?"_

Makoto hadn't bothered with opening his eyes. He knew who it was. It was all there, his affection, his big and warm hands, his quivering lips gently whispering sweet things to him. He felt stupid for doubting him.

"I ..I- hate you so much"

"I know you do, hate me more if it makes you feel any better."

"You're an idiot, a two-goody shoes idiot, that..that-.. will never leave me."

"I won't."

Makoto was biting his lips, so hard, that he thought he'd bruise them. And if he did, so be it, he didn't care. His skin was longing to touch Kiyoshi's, to feel his warmth, he needed it.

"Take me home, don't you dare touch me until we're there and-"

He thought about it...what restriction should he add next, one that'd hurt a lot. Or not?

"you'll also...fuck me like the world's going to end. Am I clear..?"

"You are, I'll tend to your requests immediately."

Kiyoshi smirked and helped him up, keeping his promise not to touch him any further. He knew he was feeling a bit vulnerable -as crazy as that may sound to someone who knew of his reputation- but also knew his limits, and no matter what, he was Hanamiya Makoto. Love had nothing to do with that, that's for certain.

* * *

**A/N** I am alive yes, and I'll probs update the other fic too


End file.
